Broken Goddess
by Ivy feline
Summary: OC story has magic
1. explain

Broken Goddess

You'll find out more about my oc warning Mention Of abuse physical emotional and sexual (rape) and torture

And some cussing

Name of OC changes

I AM NOT TAKING CREDIT OF THE SONGS I WILL USE BUT IN THE STORY, SHE WROTE THEM HERSELF.


	2. The Day i Almost died

He is going to kill me I am going to die I try to scream even though I know it is hopeless. All I can do is screaming in silence. I feel him in me and pain lots of pain I do not even try to fight I just wish for all the pain to end. And it is all because one inch of skin on wrist showed on raw. I begin to feel weak I have no idea this beating has gone on I am going to die in some dirty country road looking like whore. One of his many names for me would any one miss me when he finally kills me no. no one would because I am nothing I have always been a piece of trash ever since the cursed day I was born. I wish I had any good memories to think but no because of theses cursed eyes of mine i cannot remember a day when I could see anything other than a slit because both of my eyes are swollen from beatings. Because of the cursed color then I feel it the feeling a dying animal knows when the death kills is only moments away I wait but then I hear a loud voice and then Riven's off and out of me I try to move a bit away but it hurts too much so I just end up curling into fetal position I hear someone talking to me but I barley hear anything and then nothing.

Get off her you bastard I yell as I pull him off her surprising easy he is a big muscular dude I start throwing punches at him at one point he gets me off and starts to run away I start to give chase but then I remember Nirvana and I ran back I yell at Nikki "where are the paramedics and the cops?" "Almost here" she yelled back. I ran to check on nirvana she curled up into a ball and I could tell she was naked only her hair and blood covering her I did not see anything of her only Riven's wee wee when I pulled him off I try talking to her telling her it is okay that she's safe now but nothing and then she goes limp worriedly I get closer I hear shallow breaths then I hear sirens and then minutes they have her on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance I ride with them I call triple H and let him know the basics once we get there. Then the cops ask me questions and nikki when she gets there I tell them I was driving along to the hotel when I a piece of clothing hits the windshield nikki recognized it and being concerned we follow and that's when I saw riven raping and beating nirvana so nikki calls for help and I get out the vehicle and get riven of her nikki tells the same thing. Then the Doc comes You are coworkers of Miss Nirvana by then Triple H, Stephanie Randy Orton and brie Bella who rode with them because me and nikki left a bit early. Triple H spoke up "they are but me and my wife are her bosses. How is she?" She will live thanks to Mr. Cena over here if he had not intervene when he did she would have died do you wish to know the extent of her injuries. "Yes"-Answered Stephanie.

She has been repeatedly raped quite atrociously and has been beaten with multiple objects and severely starved she has all her ribs broken server swelling in the throat from being choked and eyelids from being punched in the eyes repeatedly. She also has Bruises, lacerations, burn marks and cracked bones over her entire body. This woman has been through hell it is a miracle she can breathe on her own. That is not all this entire notebook found near the crime scene has a lot more info and it turns out that she was abused from day one and by her parents too and it is sickening the info in here since you are her boss would you like to file charges against this man. The officer asked.

" off c—ourse yes right away" said Triple H after puking up okay im going to need you to file this paper work. After hearing that we all got a sip of water because we all threw up upon hearing the hell she went through while triple h is doing that we all went in and what we saw almost made the guys throw up again and the girls almost fainted….


	3. It begins

She looked like she was dead she was extremely pale and thin we all could see the outline of bones through the bandages the covered 90 % of her body the nurse who was finishing bandaging her up and informed us about it.

Ugh where am I my body hurts like hell as I look around my surroundings I realize I'm in a hospital I then hear someone ask so what happens now? It is all up to her I am afraid we can treat her wounds and prescribe her vitamins to get her to a healthy state and if she wants to continue with her current job, well you will have to ask her that. But she does not speak. That is because the muscles in the throat are swollen from being chocked for a long period by different means with time she will get the ability to speak but after the horror she endured for so long it will be up to her if she chooses to speak as for her eyes once the swelling goes down she will be able to open her eyes like the rest of us and see other than just a slit . As for her two medical conditions. What conditions? She suffers from *Not REAL* traumatic memory phantom scarring defect which is if someone suffered a traumatic injury and it left a mark let say a would be scar and it healed completely leaving nothing then years later you feel the pain like the first time and a shadow mark appears exactly where the injury was. Then there is the leg paralysis defect sometimes one leg completely collapses or sometimes both collapses it is like your paralyzed you be unable to move one or both legs at all. It is extremely rare genetic defect it only happens one in a billion of people After think about what I heard from the doctor and the other voice which I realized its john just about I am about to fall back asleep I hear john talk to me I don't think he's realized I'm awake. " Nirvana I don't think you can hear me but I've talked with triple H and Stephanie and Randy Orton and The Bella twins and we all are going to help you get through this you will be alright none of us here will let anyone hurt you again. I know the road to recovery will be hard both physically and mentally but you will get through this.

After a few weeks in the hospital, I was able to leave in some off the bellas clothes. We are going straight to where raw is being held since that is where Vince is and we are to discuss my future in more detail I honestly feel anxious, nervous, scared a bit drowsy from all the vitamins but strangely hopeful I am taking control of my life and they have no idea what they are in for.

 **I'm Still here!**


	4. Pre 1st Day

As we approach the stadium I get more nervous, I fiddle with the dark turtleneck I was wearing to cover up the bandages and comptemplate whether If Vince will agree to it the shades I was wearing did somewhat helped me reaffirm my decision they covered most of my face. We arrive at the stadium I hadn't realize I had fallen asleep even though I tried not to. Cena opens the door for me looking at me with concern I look at him uneasily being around and near people, especially males freak me the hell out. Moreover, because Riven and my parents I am honestly just terrified of people in general the first day I had a panic attack with all those people near me the nurse had to give me a sedative. Since then they have learned to give me plenty of physical space knowing that he steps away from the door and waits for me with the others at the entrance. It takes me a while to get there even though the entrance is just five or ten feet away even though my walking has improved the doctor said I really should take it easy until I get to a healthy weight. And that I need to take all these vitamins to get me there I think about that as I walk to the catering area the guys and gals walk around me like in a circle I hear whispers as soon as we get in. Randy and John stand on either side of me giving my space but also being protective of me I notice that the entire locker room is here, triple H then gets everyone's attention.

Triple H's point of view

"Everyone as you may have realized that there has been a situation between Riven and Nirvana here a very serious situation and when Riven is found he will be arrested only those of us here know what transpire if you wish to know you will have to hear it from us or Nirvana and us here will only tell you if we feel you really should know as for Nirvana herself well if she chooses to inform you that is her business and speaking of it Nirvana is there anything you wish to have communicated to the locker room." Cena slides a dry erase board with a marker towards me I bend down to pick it up but instead I take of my shades of and put them on the board and I slowly get up keeping head slightly down I slowly lift my head up ignoring the gasps going through out the room and open my eyes the light blinding me at first but I get used to it. The gasps radiate with my hair color pale skin and eyes if they are not something I open my mouth and for the first time in a long time I say, "I do" and you could see the shocked looked on everyone's faces. Slightly nervous but undeterred I continue. "As you all know my name is nirvana but do not get used to it I have every intention to change it and as for what happened I am just going to go right ahead and tell you myself the man Riven for the past sixteen years has been Physically, Emotionally and Sexually abusing me and before that it was my birth parents but no my father never raped me that was only Riven. In addition, if you are wondering if I know why I do but that is not something I do not wish to discuss now that that is out of the way let me clear up some wrongs. First, I am not Caucasian I would tell you what I actually am but because of my appearance you would not believe me so you are going to have to guess and I will tell you if you are right good luck with that and in case you must know my appearance is a genetic defect and my voice is a genetic anomaly and yes I have tried suppressing my musical accent but I cannot and if you do not like it well that is your problem because I am not going anywhere any time soon. Also if you see my collapsed on the floor in the building please do not touch me or get too close just bring me a chair a cushion or if the situation requires it a wheel chair and should it happened in some place unsafe only then may you pick me up it is because of leg paralysis defect sometimes one leg collapses sometimes both and then there's Traumatic Memory Phantom Scaring Defect or T.M.P.S for short that is usually what is happening and trust me you'll know if it's happening just what it is exactly if you don't have some sort of idea look it up. And please if you are talking to me talk calmly and softly and no loud voices and sudden loud noises and please don't sneak up on me and if you are trying to get my attention and I am doing something else like reading or eating or listening to music please be patient I will notice you and in case you have not noticed please keep at least an arm's length away at all possible times please I know it might be hard now but it is the best one last thing if I sneeze a please hurry with a tissue or paper towel I do not like getting blood on things from nose bleeds or busted lip and now if you'll excuse me I have to go to talk to Vince." I go to walk away then I remember I left the shades so with a tiny smile and I wave of my fingers I command the shades back into my hands I say with a smile " magic tricks are just one of my many talents" I say then I notice one of the USOS trying to get my attention " Jimmy right"

Jimmy Uso pov

"Yup I think I've figure your ethnicity out" "well?" nirvana asks "you're Hawaiian"

Nirvana pov

"Wow you are right how you guess correctly "I tell him "The uso's and Roman Reigns over there are Samoan so we know and islander when we see one" he says I glance at the one he mentioned he's in the back with his 'brothers' Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and I quickly look away and i and I enter Vince's office which was one side of the catering area I sit and wait for the others so he could start.

Vince

"It is my understanding that you still want to wrestle but I'm going to need you on the side line until you're in fighting shape and I also understand you do not want to go home because of you know who so tell me what you want and if it's in my power I will grant it for you."

"Thank you." "Okay I would like assistance for a credit/dept. card company so I can get my name changed and some cash."

Vince

"Okay but why cash and a credit/ debit card don't you already have one?"

Nirvana

"No I do not that guy has it every cent I earned he took it all so I'm essentially broke I have nothing except these clothes that aren't mine and the book that contains my passport and license"

Vince

"Fair enough so what is your new name going to be and what will you doing on the road with us?"

Nirvana

"My first name will be Mahina the H is silent it's a Hawaiian name meaning moon, moonlight and my last name I don't know yet I could use some help"

Triple H

"How about Kai its Hawaiian and it means of the sea and I honestly think it suits you "I agree with you but its missing something "interrupted Stephanie "so what do you suggest Steph

Stephanie pov

"How about Kaimana it is also Hawaiian and it means power of the sea and I honestly think it fits you perfectly"

Nirvana

"I like it Mahina Kaimana It is but I do not know how to do this or where to go. And as for what to do I can cook so instead of all that in catering I can give you a list of some food and some appliances that I need for some and it will be healthy I assure you"

Vince

"We McMahons will take care of it all you just give me a list and we will do the rest and I am going to have you room with the Bella's twins in the mean while." Now go hang out in catering and watch the show tonight for today we'll get things sorted out."

Triple H

"Mahina I know your birth family was monstrous but I promise you we will not let anyone here hurt you and if anyone here gives you a problem tell anyone of us (Triple H , Stephanie, Vince, Randy Orton the Bella twins and John Cena,) and we will handle it we are your new family not just us but the other superstars and Divas too and in this family we look out for one another and protect each other we promise that now I do believe you need to go eat something and take your vitamins"

Mahina

"Okay" I leave the office and go get a banana and some juice and go sit at an empty table and just take a deep breath I see that has not emptied out I go to readjust myself and I realize both my legs are out I see another chair almost In reach I see the uso's come over and see my struggle they give me a look to ask if it's okay I nod one grabs the chair hands it the other who puts it in front of me and they promptly sit down on either side of me giving me space but yeah I gently put both of my legs up

Jey USO

"So what is your new name?" "Mahina Kaimana " she responds she starts to take out pill bottles from a purse she had on I count six she tries to open one but struggles I look at jimmy and I ask her " need some help with that ?" " she just nods so I promptly carefully so not to alarm her take the six bottles give three to help" how many you need?" "Two each" she replies we put the medicine in front her and she just grabs them all and chug them down with orange juice and a banana.

No pov

Mahina just talks with the usos about them Rey and Alberto soon join the table and introduce themselves and are abit surprised that she speaks spanish she falls asleep they let her she wakes up watches raw goes to the hotel gives the note to Steph and sleeps.


End file.
